


From Ashes

by BridgetteIrish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Snow, Snow Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteIrish/pseuds/BridgetteIrish
Summary: Secret Santa Prompt:  Kryptonian is fascinated by snow (bc Krypton was dying warm temp just go with they didn't have snow) and human partner explains it--they have a *moment*. (Bonus points if there's a teensy bit of bloodshed or action/adventure). - Lucy/Alura or alex/astraI didn't get the bloodshed or action-adventure in (no bonus points for me) but I did squeeze in a mention of your second prompt:Fluff prompt! Ugly sweater Christmas party!!!  - Lucy/Alura or Alex/AstraEnjoy!  Happy Holidays!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymississippi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymississippi/gifts).



> Thanks to the sin bin for first reads, general squeeing and a bit of light editing. Much much appreciated.

Lucy stepped out of the SUV and looked up at the enormous house. Cat Grant did not do anything by halves and her remote chalet in Whistler, British Columbia was no different. It screamed luxury with it’s log and glass exterior and steps leading up to a wraparound porch as big as Lucy’s downtown loft.

She pulled the sleeves of her cable knit sweater down around her hands to ward off the December chill and pulled the turtleneck a bit tighter around her face to prevent the softly falling snowflakes from sneaking in. She turned to ask Alura what she thought only to find the woman cowering in the car, glancing about with fear in her eyes.

She rushed around to the other side of the car and tapped on Alura’s window. “Hey.” Alura’s head whipped around and their eyes met through glass. “C’mon out. We’ll get inside and get some tea to warm up. It looks like Cat and Kara are already here.”

Alura’s eyes widened in horror. “I’ll stay in the pod, I mean car,” she corrected herself. “Thank you, Lucy. I do not wish to expose myself to these harsh conditions.”

Lucy laughed softly. Alura’s sense of humor was emerging slowly and every joke she made was like a warm blanket on Lucy’s heart. She was an earnest, straightforward woman, but with Kara and Astra’s help was finding her footing in her new home and when relaxed was even comfortable teasing Lucy a bit. But Lucy’s laugh fell away when she saw that Alura’s normally bright smile was absent. Her eyes were darting about and there was no humor in her next words.

“Do not laugh at me, please.”

“Alura.” Lucy was confused. “It’s just a little snow. It’s chilly, but it’s only a few steps to the house. What’s wrong?”

Alura twisted her hands in her lap and continued to look frightened, so Lucy popped open the door and crawled into the car, settling herself snugly on Alura’s lap. It was then she noticed the woman holding her breath until the door closed again. She gasped a bit when Lucy’s chilled hands landed on the back of her neck. “Talk to me ‘Lura.”

“I do not know what ‘snow’ is, but on Krypton, when ash fell from the sky, we were no longer able to breathe the air. We stayed indoors, wore masks when venturing out could not be avoided. Walkways were built to connect the whole city. Our pods became life rafts so we could venture to other parts of the planet.” She swallowed roughly, fighting back tears. “The moment Kara opened my pod was the first breath of organic air I had breathed since Kara was ten sun cycles old.” Lucy cupped her cheek and continued to listen. “By the end… by the time we sent Kara away, every breath we took was manufactured… pumped throughout the city by scientists, working day and night to create breathable gases.”

Alura’s eyes turned to the landscape around them, trees and hills and grass slowly turning white under the gently falling snow. “The sky was red and the ground was brown, but at the end, Krypton outside of the city looked much like this, white and barren, besieged by ash and poisoned air.” A few tears slipped down her cheeks. “Please Lucy, do not make me go out there.”

Lucy’s heart panged painfully at Alura’s story and a lump formed in her throat. It made it difficult to speak, but Lucy dug up her military constitution and fought back her tears. “Snow is not ash, Alura. It’s water, falling from the sky. Frozen rain. It’s a sign of a healthy, thriving planet. One that has fresh water and fresh air and green growing things. Plants brown and dry in winter when it’s cold, but in spring, when it gets warm, everything will come alive again, because of the snow.”

Lucy laid her head against Alura’s. “Let me show you, please.” She let their eyes meet, chocolate brown melting into green. “Trust me?” she asked with a wry smile.

Alura pressed down her fear and took a deep breath. “Alright.”

Lucy kissed her, chastely at first, but Alura fisted her sweater in strong, slender hands and Lucy found herself blossoming under Alura’s touch. Their tongues danced and breaths mingled and Lucy allowed herself to get lost in Alura’s touch for a few minutes longer before she recognized the stall tactic for what it was. She drew back and brushed loving fingers through Alura’s dark curls. “That kiss should sustain you long enough to make it to the house should you find the conditions uninhabitable.” She pressed a final kiss to Alura’s lips and popped the door open, offering Alura her hand.

Alura stood and clutched Lucy’s hand. “It’s cold,” she trembled a bit out of fear and chill.

Lucy held her hand out to catch a couple of thick, fluffy snowflakes. Alura watched them melt into her palm and turn into water. She drew a fingertip along Lucy’s middle finger and Lucy had to bite her lip to keep from letting the little moan in her throat escape. “See? Just water.”

Alura looked up to the sky and let the snowflakes hit her face. She laughed out loud. “Frozen water from the sky,” she marveled. “This planet is truly astonishing.” She squeezed Lucy’s hand and drew her close. “As are you.” She brushed her thumb along Lucy’s bottom lip. “Thank you, for showing me your snow.”

They kissed again as snowflakes covered their hair and shoulders. Lucy didn’t care. She no longer felt the cold in the air. Alura’s natural warmth and the heat of their kisses melted any chill that snuck in through the knit of her sweater.

“Mom?” The voice startled them both and they parted abruptly.

Kara came around the car, smiling brightly and wearing a gaudy Christmas sweater that could likely be seen from space, complete with jingle bell collars on the knitted cats.

“Hello, Kara.” Alura smiled and Lucy watched as the woman’s eyes brightened in the presence of her daughter.

“You two must be freezing. Come inside. Cat made mulled wine and we’ve got the fire going.” She started back toward the house and Alura and Lucy followed, hand in hand.

“I hope you both brought your ugly Christmas sweaters. Cat won’t wear hers unless at least one other person has one besides me and that’s the whole point of the party!” Kara skipped up the steps and held the welcoming oak door open and the three of them slipped inside the enormous warm home.

++++++++++++

Much later, when the dishes had been washed, the wine had been drunk and the fire was nothing but embers, Alura stood in the dark bedroom in her nightgown and soft robe, looking out the enormous picture window at the snowy mountains beyond. Snow was still falling and the world outside was bright white in the moonlit night. Alura was fascinated.

A slender arm wound its way around her waist and a soft kiss landed on her shoulder blade.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Lucy asked quietly.

Alura leaned back against the tiny body behind her and turned to nuzzle against Lucy’s temple. “Breathtaking.”


End file.
